Autocontrol
by Halane
Summary: Es un fic sobre Robin, sobre lo que pasa en su cabeza cuando nota cómo es prisionera de sí misma. Me ha gustado escribirlo, así que a pesar de este pésimo summary... Me gustaría que lo leyeráis


**Autocontrol. Observación. Atención. Astucia. Crueldad. Sangre fría. No dejar nada al azar. No confiar en nadie. Ser siempre ella, sola, sin nadie más. Así había sobrevivido.**

**¿Sinceridad? Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario, ni en la de nadie que hubiera conocido. Lo importante era que el otro supiera que la colaboración sería mutuamente beneficiosa.**

**Nada de sonrisas fingidas. Cualquier gesto tenía que ser natural. Nada de sonrisas felices. Simplemente gestos de satisfacción, de ironía, de burla. Si era feliz, alguien sospecharía.**

**No podía dejarse llevar. Nunca. Lo importante era no dejar de pensar, deducir, adivinar. La información era lo único que podía ayudarla a salir adelante.**

**Hacer preguntas no siempre era sensato. La mejor manera de reunir datos era contemplar, escuchar, no bajar la guardia y almacenar hasta el más mínimo detalle en su mente. Que una parte de sí misma mantuviera eternamente la sangre fría y la lógica era imprescindible. Su vida colgaba permanentemente de un hilo delgado y quebradizo, pero tan visible que todo el mundo conocía su existencia.**

**Tener algo más valioso que la recompensa ofrecida era la única manera de no ser entregada. Ser despiadada, atacar primero. No quedaban más opciones, nunca. Siempre era igual. La base de su vida: traicionar antes de ser traicionada, matar antes de que la mataran.**

**También estaba el otro lado de la moneda. Ser siempre misteriosa, sensual, provocativa. No conceder importancia a su dignidad. Tener el mero hecho de sobrevivir como prioridad. Morir no podía ser nunca una opción.**

**En el mundo criminal, el único en el que podía refugiarse, la mayoría de los líderes eran hombres. Y por eso ella había tenido que dar dos impresiones contradictorias. Pasar desapercibida siendo inolvidable. Que nadie se quedara con su identidad, pero que nunca olvidaran su aspecto. Nunca se sabía quién podía ser necesario. No se podía ser imprescindible. Eso era peligroso. Los imprescindibles eran siempre los primeros en caer por una curiosa paradoja. Había que ser eficiente, no despegarse del jefe, todo para que nadie pensara que eras de dos bandos. Y sin embargo dejar la puerta abierta a que te comprasen, a cambiarse de grupo. No rechazar a nadie abiertamente.**

**Robin se preguntó si algún día podría dejar atrás todo eso, si podría desconectar esa parte de sí misma que estaba siempre alerta. Limitarse a sentir, a experimentar. Ser libre. No preocuparse por nada. Pero le parecía imposible. Detrás de las cosas más estúpidas, de cómo pasaba las páginas de los libros, de cómo cogía la taza de café, detrás de cada acción diaria, parte de sí misma se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, si no estaba insinuando algo equivocado. En su interior, su mente controlaba y pensaba al detalle cada movimiento.**

**La presión constante a la que había estado sometida le había hecho llegar a preguntarse más de una vez si no era mejor rendirse, pero el último deseo de las únicas personas que la habían apreciado en su infancia resonaba en su mente. La historia debía ser contada desde todos los puntos de vista, y si ella desaparecía, la verdad se perdería en un oscuro rincón del mundo.**

**Tantas veces había deseado no existir más... Dejar de respirar, de sentirse viva. Pero algo en su interior se revelaba contra la idea de no luchar, y cuando esa voz dentro de sí misma se había apagado, había aparecido Luffy para impedirle desistir. Por un motivo u otro, siempre sobrevivía. Quizás su destino era ese: vivir.**

**Pero ¿vivía¿Era vivir estar constantemente vigilada por ella misma, perseguida por el gobierno, incapacitada para sentir plenamente?**

**Y por eso, esa parte de su cabeza estaba ahora mismo guiándola mientras sus manos tocaban sin titubear los puntos exactos que sabía que a él el gustaban. No tenía dudas. Su experiencia, lo que sabía mediante simple pero siempre infalible observación, contaban esas cosas tan bien como otras.**

**Por eso su lengua se desplazaba de manera estudiada y pensada por su boca, por eso sabía cómo tenía que moverse, cómo tenía que sonreír. Incluso sabía cómo tenía que mirarlo justo ahora, como lo estaba mirando.**

**Y por eso mismo se estaba odiando, porque la parte fría de su cabeza que estaba pensándolo todo, todo lo que ella misma era consciente de estar pensando, estaba controlando a la vez lo que estaba sintiendo.**

**Robin sabía que él tenía algo especial, que en cierta forma veía a través de ella sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos la habían taladrado tantas veces con gesto perplejo para mostrar de repente un brillo de comprensión, que estaba convencida de que en el fondo la entendía y la conocía mejor que nadie. Que se daría cuenta de la frialdad que había detrás de sus emociones. Quizás no lo notaría conscientemente, pero se sentiría incómodo, se detendría, observaría de lejos ese muro invisible y, recuperando ese rechazo instintivo, se alejaría de ella como un animal desconfiado, mirándola desde la distancia una vez más.**

**Por una vez le parecía que alguien buscaba en ella más que una distracción pasajera, más que la satisfacción de un simple capricho o necesidad. Se sentía apreciada. Pero le daba miedo su intuición, la que tarde o temprano detectaría esa parte de ella misma que no podía dejarse arrastrar. Lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Ella conocía a todos perfectamente, porque siempre había sobrevivido conociendo a todo el mundo. No podía estar equivocada, y si lo estaba entonces era que él no la entendía tanto como pensaba, con lo cual no valía la pena. No sabía ni siquiera si quería tener razón o prefería seguir sola. Decidió arriesgarse, y la parte de su cerebro que no había dejado de funcionar ni por un segundo fue más fuerte que su deseo de seguir adelante. Se detuvo completamente, separó su boca de la de él, separó su cuerpo del suyo, y el frío la envolvió tras el contacto cálido de sus músculos tensos y sudorosos. Como siempre, su lógica ganaba la partida por encima de sus sentimientos. **

**La inevitable pregunta salió de los labios de él, pero su mirada no parecía sorprendida. Casi dio la impresión de haber estado esperando algo así.**

**Atacar primero, como siempre. Prefería desistir antes de que la abandonara, parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.**

**Escuchó cómo articulaba la única explicación sincera y a la vez ambigua que podía darle, que no iba a funcionar.**

**Esperó su respuesta, pero no la hubo. Sólo le devolvió una sonrisa. Como si entendiera. Como si de verdad supiera que el motivo de que no continuara era que le importaba demasiado como para decepcionarlo, como para dejar que se estrellara contra la muralla que envolvía parte de sí misma dentro de una fortaleza impenetrable.**

**Y cuando ya se había sentado, cuando estaba enfundando sus pies en las sandalias que se había quitado poco antes, llegó a sus oídos lo último que esperaba oír. Una pregunta que jamás le hubiera atribuido a él. ¿Si tenía miedo? Casi le hizo gracia. De hecho obligó a sus labios a esbozar una sonrisa inexpresiva.**

**Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no esperaba una respuesta. De hecho sabía que no la esperaba. Lo había herido, y pensaba defenderse atacando, la única manera que conocía. Un poco como ella misma...**

**Le soltó todo en un susurro furioso. Que era fría como el hielo, que no era capaz de perder su lado manipulador, que siempre estaba pendiente de cada simple movimiento que hacía. **

**Sus palabras le estaban haciendo daño. No podía negarlo, pero su frialdad mantenía su rostro sonriente y su mirada impenetrable. Como siempre. Para la poca estabilidad que había en su vida, siempre era una palabra que se repetía demasiado.**

**Quería dejar que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos se derramaran por su rostro, pero no serviría de nada. Si había decidido no seguir adelante, eso no la ayudaría.**

**Se ordenó a sí misma contenerse otra vez, como tantas otras.**

**Y entonces saboreó algo húmedo que se coló entre sus labios. Una gota salada había resbalado desobediente por su mejilla, sin escucharla. **

**Una lágrima había escapado a su control perfecto.**

**Las otras la siguieron, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado por el llanto.**

**Ni siquiera sabía porqué lloraba, pero le estaba gustando. Era como abrir una válvula en su interior y dejar escapar todo. Nunca le había pasado. Poco a poco, la muralla se deterioró, se rompió, se derrumbó.**

**Quince minutos. Quince minutos la golpearon de repente como si acabaran de entrar en sus recuerdos. Fue como si no hubieran existido, como si las lágrimas los hubieran retenido hasta que acabó de llorar. Había perdido el control. Durante quince largos minutos. La azotaron de repente las memorias perdida de ese tiempo, cómo él se sorprendía y mascullaba algo entre dientes para después sentarse y abrazarla, mezclando gruñidos descontentos con palabras de aliento. Percibió la sensación de calor que le transmitían esos brazos fuertes que apretaban su cuerpo contra el de él, y sintió cómo sus labios sonreían de repente sin que ella les hubiera ordenado hacerlo. Quizás los quince minutos no habían acabado...**

* * *

Hi!! Este fic es extraño, I know it XDDD Salió de repente tras ver Infiltrados... No sé muy bien si tiene que ver, pero la frase viene de una que se me ocurrió en la peli y era algo así como "Era como ser una infiltrada entre todos, moviendo hilos dentro de sí misma"Le tengo cariño a este fic sólo por lo bien que me sentí tras acabarlo, ya me diréis si os gustó.

Espero que lo lea gente que haya leido otros porque ante la imposibilidad de responder reviews anónimas directamente voy a poner aquí algunas cosas como respuesta a dos reviews de mi fic de Navidad **Pucy**, no me lo inventé porque de hecho el que estaba en lo cierto era Zoro, pero en parte, lo que pasaba era que Robin no le dijo "Feliz Navidad" como explicación, sino como simple felicitación y él entendió mal (veo que estás como él jajaja); **Jhon, **no tengo planes de seguirlo, pero sí estoy planteándome hacer un fic largo de un momento a otro, un fic un poco especial, porque empezará por la mitad, y nunca relatará el principio... No sé si saldrá adelante...

Y de paso... No sé si leerá esto, pero me gustaría darle las gracias a **Deneb** por la review que me dejó sobre la espalda de Zoro (por llamarle de alguna manera al minific de la colección XD). Si llegas a ver esto... Gracias, me gustan tus reviews, porque me enseñas cosas de mi estilo de escribir, del que la verdad no soy muy consicente oO

Un agradecimiento a mi Sari, como siempre, por ser la que ve nacer mis fics y aguanta los buenos, los malos, los intentos... Y la que me da ánimos cuando me bloqueo oO

Nada más... ¡Espero que os haya gustado este fic, porque yo disfruté especialmente al escribirlo!

Kss!


End file.
